Computer network server administrators often implement various mechanisms to prevent the exploitation of a network server and other computer systems by hackers and other nefarious entities. For instance, many defensive mechanisms used to prevent such exploitation of network servers often involve use of application layer information to verify the authenticity of a client attempting to communicate with the network server. For example, Hypertext Transfer Protocol Secure (HTTPS) requests include an informational field usable by the network server to determine the application (user agent) utilized by a client to access the network server. However, such application layer information may be easily manipulated to any value making it difficult for server administrators to determine whether the application layer information is legitimate or not.